katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Road to the Multiverse
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Road to the Multiverse is the 126th episode in the series. Plot While at the Midland Clam Day Fair, Bugs Bunny wins an animal contest using a pig with an exaggerated amount of muscle (and fists). After Wallace inquires how he came about attaining the genetically modified pig, Bugs explains how he got it from a farm that breeds those specially mutated pigs. Wallace insists on seeing this farm, and Bugs brings them both home where he divulges on the "Multiverse" Theory and shows him a remote control that allows the user to travel between alternate universes. He takes him to the universe where he got the pig, one where Christianity never existed and therefore no dark ages to inhibit scientific advance for a thousand years. After seeing the wonders of this universe, the least of which being an attractive Emily, Wallace wants to see more alternate universes. After brief stop-overs in the Flintstones universe, Disney universe, a Japanese universe, a universe where everyone needs to poop right at that instant, a bipolar double-headed universe, Quahog in the Ice Age, a Robot Chicken universe, the real universe, a universe inhabited only by a guy in the distance who gives out compliments and several other universes in a vain effort to get home, they stumble upon a universe where humans are subservient to dogs. Wallace, enjoying himself in the new universe, gets into a scuffle with Stewie over the remote, and accidentally drops it on the sidewalk, breaking it. Finding their way back to the Sandow residence, they introduce themselves incognito to the dog versions of the Sandow family, including a human Bugs. Bunny Wallace asks to play with Bunny Bugs, where he takes him into the living room and explains his similar situation, that he has also discovered the ability to travel through universes, albeit with precise co-ordinates in mind, which involves turning off the shuffle feature of the remote. He offers to take him back to his own universe, but unfortunately before he can retrieve the device, Bunny Katie Sandow enrages human Bugs, causing Bugs to bite his hand, a detestable offence witnessed by Bunny , who locks Bugs up and takes him to the pound to be euthanized. Wallace, Bunny Wallace and Human Bugs sneak into the prison where they break Bugs out and transport both him and Wallace back to their universe. As the portal closes, Bunny Wallace, realising the limitless potential he can hope to achieve in that universe, jumps in. After reaching their destination, Human Brian says his goodbyes, hoping to "be somebody" somewhere in the world, which unfortunately does not work out, because he is hit by a car shortly after leaving. Characters * Wallace * Bugs Bunny * Katie Sandow * Emily * Gromit * Hutch * Bunny Wallace * Human Bugs * Bunny Katie Sandow * Sonic The Hedgehog * Victor Quartermaine Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance